Diguxx
Diguxx is a Brain, modified by Dr. Maria Dinamis as part of Project Judgement. Biography When a group of mysterious creatures called Brains boarded The Purple Comet research station, Maria Dinamis, the Site Manager of the settlement, took extreme interest in the creatures, assuming they had limitless potential. She captured the Brains in order to study their unique abilities, and conducted several experiments on them. In one such experiment, Maria wanted to "implant" Quaza to a Brain, and so she used a Quaza-powered beam of energy to carry out the procedure. Apart from changing its coloration to black, the experiment apparently left the creature intact. Over time, however, the Quaza took effect, giving the creature a will of its own, and Diguxx was born. Some time later, the Hero Steve Victimus arrived to the Purple Comet and discovered everything about Maria and her illegal experiments. Diguxx used his telepathy to read Victimus' mind, and learned that The Purple Comet would be destroyed soon. With this newfound information, Diguxx assumed rapid command of the Brain swarm in the station, and ordered them to go berserk. During the commotion, he freed from his container and took control of a Judgement Unit. Then, he led his fellows to the escape pods, and left the station before it self-destructed. The pods splashed onto the water-covered planet of Tama 9, and eventually sunk beneath the surface. The Conquest of Tama 9 Since the pods' hatchs had been badly damaged on landing, the Brains were unable to leave to the open sea of Tama 9. The swarm remained trapped, and Diguxx began to interact with them. He manipulated their minds for days, stripping them of knowledge about their mission, and made them completely loyal to him. Some time later, Diguxx felt the presence of someone approaching the pods' impact site. He ordered his swarm to act docile, and then a group of Tamani scouts appeared. The scouts naively recovered the pods, and moved them to their underwater city to help the Brains trapped inside. After release, Diguxx relinquished control of his Judgement Unit and took over one of the Tamani. With his mental powers amplified to an incredible level, he was able to extend his influence all over the place, and the Tamani offered no resistance when his swarm conquered their city. Abilities and Traits As a result of Maria's experiment, Diguxx is encased with Quaza energy and, when not controlling a body, has a distinctive black coloration. The Quaza gave him a personality and psionic powers, including the ability to speak telepathically. Diguxx also has the power to slightly influence the minds of people to his commands, an ability that strengthens when he has a host body. The full extent of his power is still unknown, and it is very likely that he may unlock more skills over time. Like all Brains, Diguxx can take control of another being's body by latching onto their head. Because he is physically identical to any other Brain, he needs a host to manifest his full potential. Stats This stats apply to Diguxx when not in control of a host, as most attributes differ with the body he posseses. Forms As a Brain, Diguxx has taken many different forms throughout his lifetime. Below is a list of his known host bodies. Category:Brain Attack Category:Hero Factory Category:Self-MOCS Category:Experiments Category:Neutral Category:Brain Factory Category:Corrupted Characters Category:Corrupted Category:Project Judgement